


don't you like it here

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Life, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, slightly nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo finally comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you like it here

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, I don't know what the hell this is. It was supposed to be fun and cute, but...this happened instead...
> 
> I was listening to the acoustic version of "Here in Your Arms" by hellogoodbye while I was writing this so maybe that's why...ANYWAY Happy birthday Ran!!

Kei was sitting quite comfortably on his couch, his feet tucked snuggly underneath him, wearing a huge sweater over a pair of shorts. The epitome of comfort. The television was on, but honestly, he was just staring at the screen blankly, wondering why there was nothing on at 10pm on a Saturday night. There should have at least been some movies or something.

He realizes that this wasn’t how most young adults would want to be spending their night, but Kei didn’t mind much seeing as how he had some pretty important plans of his own that night.

Sighing, he shifted and picked up his cup of water from the coffee table, thumping his fingers against the glass idly. He was getting a bit anxious because it was already pretty late, maybe he should have set an earlier time.

Gulping down the whole glass, his finger shook slightly as he placed it back on the table. He cursed.

‘Geez, this is ridiculous, it’s not like this is anything new…’

The doorbell rang twice in that moment and Kei’s nerves suddenly started jumping again. He looked to the door and could already feel his heart pounding faster than he could have ever imagined when he cleared his throat and said, “Come in.”

He was almost scared that his softly spoken words wouldn’t be heard, but was proven wrong when the door opened and there Kuroo was.

There was no stopping the smile that spread across Kei’s face.

“Finally…”

Kuroo stood in the doorway for a while, looking at Kei, probably cataloging everything about him in that moment just as Kei was doing to him.

His hair was still in that crazy style, nothing about it out of place or different than what Kei remembered. He seemed to have dressed comfortably just like Kei, adorning a plain white t shirt and a pair of loose jogging pants, topping it all off with some ratty sneakers that Kei vaguely remembers encouraging him to get rid of.

Of course he didn’t.

He didn’t have anything with him, not a bag or even an extra change of clothes and Kei felt a certain tightness in his chest.

He was jolted out of that by the sound of the door closing and Kuroo toeing off his shoes, moving further into the living room, flashing that lazy grin of his.

“Tsukki…look at you, waiting up for me.” Even his walk was so relaxed that Kei couldn’t possibly keep his same anxious attitude. Not even if he wanted to.

It all happened faster than Kei could try to remember because Kuroo was suddenly standing right in front of him, making Kei strain his neck to get a better view, and then his arms were reaching up and grasping onto Kuroo’s arms, pulling him down.

They both collapsed back onto the couch, a chuckle escaping Kuroo at Kei’s eagerness for contact, but he obviously understood why, and welcomed it.

It was an awkward position, Kei sitting on the cushion but slipping down so his butt was in danger of sliding off, and Kuroo pressed down on him, his chest pressing into Kei’s face.

He slid down, all the way onto his knees so he was crouching in between Kei’s long legs and wrapped his arms around his waist, pushing his face into his stomach.

Kei let out a disbelieving sound and latched around Kuroo’s head, his face nuzzling his hair gratefully.

They sat like that for a long time, basking in the comfortable silence, before Kuroo sighed, nestling closer to Kei.

“I’ve missed you something terrible Kei.”

Kei made a small noise and smiled softly into the feathery softness of Kuroo’s hair.

“Mhmm…”

Kuroo laughs quietly into his sweater and there’s an air of silence before Kei lets out a shuddery breath.

“I’ve missed you too…”

Kuroo hums at that and pulls back just a little to look up at Tsukki who’s lost the covering of hair, and now he’s having to stare right at Kuroo, meeting his eyes with a hint of sadness that has Kuroo’s brows furrowing.

“Hey hey, none of that. Come on hun.” He reaches a hand up and cups Kei’s cheek gently, rubbing a thumb across the skin softly, smiling when he hears Kei snort.

“Don’t call me ‘hun’. Maybe if you visited more…”

Kuroo frowned and Kei knew he was being unfair because he knew damn well how hard Kuroo tried to get time in order to come see him. He was being irrationally angry and there was no reason for him to take it out on Kuroo, none at all.

Kuroo must have seen his racing thoughts and guilt because he quickly smiled and shrugged, making Kei instantly be filled with happiness that he didn’t even have to say anything. That Kuroo just got it, that he got him.

“I get a break from classes soon. I’ll come stay with you and then we can lie in bed for hours and I’ll massage your feet and make you breakfast and all that stuff that you love, don’t you worry.”

Kei nodded and welcomed the chaste kiss Kuroo pressed to his forehead. He welcomed the two placed on his eyelids, the one on his nose, the two on either side of his mouth, and the one on his chin.

His eyes fluttered close as Kuroo gently threaded a hand through his slightly damp hair and clutched the back of his head before bringing him close.

Their lips less than an inch apart, seconds ticked by where they willingly breathed in each other’s air, then Kei was pushing forward and pressing his lips against Kuroo’s, a noise of relief and satisfaction escaping him.

Kuroo smiled against his lips, pulling away only to lean forward again and place another kiss on Kei’s waiting mouth.

He moved to stand up, still peppering kisses all over Kei’s face, and slid onto the couch, briefly pulling away to arrange them both more comfortably on the couch. Kuroo laid on his front, between Kei’s legs, his face settling comfortably on his stomach.

Kei sighed and ran his hands through Kuroo’s hair, closing his eyes, but willing himself not to fall asleep. He still wanted to ask Kuroo about school, about that new job he just got, how his unruly roommate was doing…

Of course Kuroo noticed.

He gave Kei’s stomach a kiss.

“Go ahead and sleep. I don’t have to leave until tomorrow night, “Kei opened his eyes to glance at him, feeling a lightness in his chest at the sudden appearance of Kuroo’s mischievous grin.

“Then I can wake you up with something real nice, huh?”

Kei laughs softly and can feel his eyes drooping close as he grasps onto Kuroo’s shoulders, clenching them tightly before letting his hands return to his hair.

“I love you.”

Kuroo is shocked at the expression for just a split second before he’s smiling so hard his face feels like it might split right in half.

“I love you too Kei, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!   
> Hope you liked it, Happy Birthday again Ran!!!! ♥


End file.
